


I Never Knew

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Gibbs loves to be watched.





	I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the Kinkfest Livejournal July 3 prompt.  
Prompt: Never knew  
Kink: Voyeurism (character A watches character B perform/masturbate)  
Notes/Warnings: Connected to my other Kinkfest stories, Sprung!( (http://taylorgibbs.livejournal.com/6564.html#cutid1)) And Bourbon, Sawdust, or Me?( http://taylorgibbs.livejournal.com/6659.html#cutid1) Thanks to Anna for the beta and kaylashay81 for the prompt!  


* * *

“I never knew how much you liked watching.”

If Jethro Gibbs thought about this too hard, he’d put a halt to it and forget any of the events of the past couple of weeks had happened. He and Tony jacking off together had just been the beginning. There had been his night with Abby, then Abby and Kate had given him a performance that blew away what they’d done on the tape.

But for some crazy reason, it came back to Tony.

He’d invited Tony over tonight, knowing where he wanted the night to lead. He wanted to jack off for an audience of one.

First, he’d had to endure the pizza and beer, the clueless chatter from DiNozzo, who was a damn good investigator but as dense as any guy when it came to seeing the obvious. Gibbs himself was no “Captain Obvious” as Abby put it, but DiNozzo was in a league all his own.

It was only when Jethro had motioned to the den with his half drunk bottle of beer that Tony’s eyebrows had risen, a small smirk appearing on his face. That smirk had disappeared when Gibbs dropped into the recliner a moment ago.

“No DVD tonight, Tony. Just you watching me. You like watching just as much as I like to be watched. Hands off for now, don’t distract yourself by jacking off.”

“But, Gibbs. I’m already hard.” There was the barest hint of a whine in Tony’s voice.

“Me too, DiNozzo. My house, my rules. You wanna watch, you follow what I tell you to do. Deal?”

“Yeah. But one condition, okay? I get the no touching thing, but let me get my jeans off. Having my cock choked is gonna be a distraction all its own.”

Jethro nodded in reply, pulling his T-shirt off.

Those green eyes of DiNozzo’s were already sparkling and sure enough, when he pulled his jeans off, it was clear he was hard. That made two of them.

Jethro sank into the recliner after unbuttoning and shucking his cargo shorts and underwear. He fondled a tie slowly, the very one Abby had used to rub against her soaked cunt.

“Know where this has been, DiNozzo?”

Tony gulped hard and shook his head.

“All over Abby. She was over here last week. Seduced me. Rubbed this all over herself.” He breathed her scent in, emitting a low, satisfied growl. “If you behave, you can wrap it around your cock and jack off for me.”

“You like to watch too, don’t you, Gibbs?”

“You have to ask?” Jethro said in a low tone. He dragged the tip of the tie over his cock, grinning when Tony’s eyes zeroed in on his crotch. “So hard, Tony. For you.”

And he was. Hard, aching, leaking pre-cum, his balls tight and he hadn’t even begun stroking himself. When Tony groaned, Jethro moved the tie and began teasing his cock head, brushing the fabric over it a few times before setting the tie aside.

“Watch me, DiNozzo.”

Tony swallowed audibly but Jethro noticed that his gaze didn’t waver. Now that he knew Tony was watching, Jethro relaxed into his routine. One hand went down to tug lightly on his balls, while the other moved from his cock head and wrapped around his hard shaft. He had enough lubrication of his own to ease his motions.

Tony kept licking his lips and Jethro wondered what it would be like to have another man suck him off. Someday, he was going to have Tony on his knees, swallowing his cum. But for now, the sight of Tony watching, the unconscious little hip thrusts he was making, was charging Jethro up.

“Go ahead, Tony. Jack off, but do it slowly.”

“Thanks, Boss.” The whispered words went directly to his cock and Gibbs stroked in a tighter fist, driving himself toward completion at a lightning fast pace. He hadn’t done this since his night with Abby and he was so ready to blow.

“God…so hot.” Tony’s velvety whisper hung in the air between them, his breath hitching. 

Without conscious thought, Gibbs stood, moving to Tony on shaking legs. He needed to be the central focus of Tony’s universe right now. “Watch me, DiNozzo. Watch.”

Tony’s hands automatically came up to support his thighs, freeing himself to give over to the sensations rocketing through him.

“Let go, Gibbs. You know you’re ready.” Tony’s breath was so close to his cock head. One thrust and he could have that mouth on him.

He was so damn close, and Tony’s words sent him over the edge. His balls drew up, shards of pleasure ripping through him before he exploded all over his hand, groaning, half growling. Tony tugged him onto the couch, where Gibbs lay panting.

“Wanna watch me next while you get ready for round two. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Gibbs.”


End file.
